Coalesce Abode
by asifyouknow
Summary: She was the perfect Slytherin princess-pure. Then a tragedy happened and became the Gryffindor Snake. Now she has a choice to make-her real friends marauders vs. death eaters , brother Lucius vs. James and lover regulus vs. sirus . Can she have both


CHAPTER 1

Lucius used to update me about the list the boys made about the girls in Hogwarts. They were: _The ones who could be touched easily, those who like to play games before you touch and those you don't want to touch._

I belong to the third group. _Those girls who are untouched._ Don't get me wrong. I'm not ugly. Not to sound like a big headed blond (yes I'm blond) but I'm actually more than average with my looks--- my friends say I'm the best looking Slytherin there is. I'm around 5'5; I'm actually more of buff than those thin and skanky looking girls because of my regular, hard time training for quidditch, which is one of the reasons why I love Hogwarts. I have long straight blond hair near my waist, which has a long story attached to it, piercing green eyes and pale, clear, flawless skin and lips they say are one of the most perfect there is. I would probably have to thank the pureblood flowing in my veins.

So why do I belong to the list? I don't date- at all. I have guy friends whom I prefer to go out with more. I have my two best friends, Regulus and Snape; and Lucius who's like my older brother. They always watch out for me.

Call me old fashion but I've always considered first's as something special. I made a vow to myself, that the first guy I would say 'yes' to would be someone I actually am willing to give myself completely. I mean with relationships now, they're just flings as if dating was a checklist of what and how far you've gotten with someone, especially for certain Blacks I know. I don't want that. I want something serious like the old days. Ha-ha, I know…old fashion. .Yes, guys have attempted. But by the time I reached fifth year, it finally hit their head that they would only get public humiliation and severe punishment from Lucius and his group of _deatheaters_.

---- (normal P.O.V.)

Emily was sitting down with Lucius and Narcissa in the couch in front of the fireplace of the Malfoy mansion. The couple was trying to decide about their most awaited wedding. Regulus was sitting beside Snape trying to win a game of chess.

"Lucius, you wouldn't believe what Lestrange was caught doing in Hogwarts during his summer class" one of the Slytherin started to report to Lucius.

"And what would that be?" Lucius asked boredly.

"He was caught doing a girl in the classroom" The first year continued.

"Again?" Narcissa, who was beside Lucius, asked Rabastan as she faced him.

"That's the fifth time Rabastan. And that's only for summer" Emily spoke.

Rabastan wasn't really eager to join in the conversation but was enthusiastic when he heard the princess talk. "Do you want to be sixth?"

Now everyone in Hogwarts knows how long Rabastan tried to pin off the Slytherin princess. If it wasn't because of Lucius and Regulus he wouldn't be flirting as much as he would be. He never stopped pissing her off but knew where his limit was.

"In your dreams, Rabastan"

"I love it when you say my name" He smiled genuinely as he half day dreamt of how she would call his name after he was done with her.

"Incase you've forgotten, I'm Slytherin's prefect this coming school year. One of my goals this year is for the house to win the cup for Lucius and Narcissa. I was sure you remembered about the no excessive PDA rule; after all you've been in detention for that countless of times. At least be discreet that's all we're asking" she said as she looked at him straight in the eyes.

He loved it when she did that. She was so confident and honest. Actually he knew how much she disliked him for breaking the rules. But if that was the only way for him to get her attention he would. He'd at least be great at what he was good at, breaking rules and hearts.

"Rules. You just love them. Tell me, I don't understand why you won'tallow a guy to sweep you off your feet?" Lestrange asked.

"I just don't want a regular fling"

"Baby, I wasn't thinking of a fling"

"Leave her alone" Regulus said getting annoyed people are forcing her to go in a relationship. If she wasn't ready she wasn't. Besides it would be less work for him to chase those potential guys off her.

"It's her who's missing all the action anyway" Bellatrix added.

"Yeah, you're missing all the fun and games" Lestrange said

"Fun and games?" she asked

"Oh miss innocent. You know the flirting, the chasing… "Bellatrix added

"Nah…stuff you would never know." Lestrange added and laughed.

"So…you think I can't do these _flirting,_ fun and games because I'm not in a relationship?" she asked suddenly her tone becoming husky.

She approached him slowly as if she was a lioness carefully analyzing her prey.

Suddenly Rabastan noticed how short her dress was as she walked to him one step at a time exposing her legs up to her thigh. He started looking from her legs, to her milky thigh to her small waist, to her chest and that her dress was unbuttoned up to the second almost letting him have a glimpse of a …_is that lace?!!!! _ And he continued to her long neck and before he knew it she was in front of him…

Not only Regulus was looking now but all the boys in the common room were staring at there was a turned on hot and gorgeous Slytherin trying to sweep the pants off Rabastan. And Rabastan was flirting back almost forgetting that he had a girlfriend who just entered and looked really angry.

He was playing along knowing she would give. But before he knew what game he was in he didn't realize, she was taking this game seriously. Before he knew it she was putting one arm on his neck and the other hand moving around his chest… and she was smiling at him as if he was the hottest person in the room.

"And what are you planning to do _princess_ in front of all the Slytherins"

"Trying to practice my flirting skills with one of the best flirt in the room" she answered as seductively as she can.

"Can you?"

"You know I would" she said as she went a step nearer to him their bodies almost inseparable.

He gulped. He was swimming in dangerous grounds. Both his hand somehow landed on her very small waist almost going toooo low. And he could smell her all over…smell of _…_

He was …arghhhhh

And she was smiling now looking at him as if he was something to eat.

He was now in the trance that maybe this 'no boyfriend' thing was just a frame up for her really slutty side and she was too scared people might not respect her anymore

His trance was cut off when he felt her kiss him in his cheek moving slowly to his ear. He couldn't help but moan. When she was near her ear, she said his name as slowly as he can…_rabastan_.

"Y...y...yeah?" he stuttered loving everything she was doing. Maybe she likes him all along but found this time as the right time to say it. _Oh god, please say you're in love with me and make you mine._

"_Sucker!"_ she said.

And just like that in a second, it was suddenly all so cold. The feeling of warmth left.

Ha! It was her first time to do that...she actually surprised to see all the guys jaw open and hiding the bottom part of her pants. That'll show them... you didn't need experience.

She sat down beside Lucius. "You hit Rabastan hard" Lucius said

"That's what I wanted" she said.

Rabastan was red he knew it. He was flushed. He looked at Emily and the image of innocent Emily was nowhere. Now he just remembered why all guys wanted her. But shit. He just saw her DIFFERENTLY. Please have me, Emily. If he wasn't hit hard because of humiliation he would beg on his knees for Emily to have him and do anything in exchange…ANYTHING. _Shit. Make me your personal slave. Please…_

But before his other half made him do that, he had left cursing.

Emily was surprised. Boy was she good; she was a sly sly slytherin. She laughed at her joke. She checked around to see who still wasn't move on. Snape went back to doing his homework grateful in a way that Rabastan's ego ate him up. But Regulus was now nowhere near the other's reaction. He looked angry, really angry. After intense starting he looked at her for the last time and left. Those in the common room heard the door slam for the second time.

"Um… I'll go check on Reg" she told Lucius and left.

She was running in the covered walk. It was a good thing he wasn't that far or she would have a harder time catching up with him. "Reg wait." She called.

He didn't stop. From brisk walk she ran to him.

She pulled him to stop. Hyperventilating at the same time. Damn those long legs!

"What do you want?" he asked still an angry tone evident.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Should I be?" he asked

"Stop playing games, is that a yes or a no? "

"Games. You're really good at those aren't you!" his voice getting louder.

She knew this wasn't going to stop and she pulled Reg's hand with hers to a quitter place, the garden of the malfoys.

"Where are we going?" he asked annoyed he wasn't done yet. This was not time for swimming!

She stopped walking when she sat down the rock and pulled him to sit beside her.

"Why are you mad at me? "  
"Isn't it obvious?"

"I want to know why you're so pissed"

"You just let him have his way with you?!"

"I don't' think you were watching very well, Regulus. I had my way with him"

"I don't care! Why would you do that?!"

"Because I wanted to show him he was wrong"

"By flirting with him?!"

"Yes" she said as if stating the obvious.

He kept quiet. This girl was unbelievable. Stupid Lestrange. It was his entire fault. He was going to _kill him. _ He knew it wasn't going to be a good thing before it happened. He was just stupid. He should have pulled her away before anything happened.

"Wait…are you jealous?!" she asked talking in careful grounds.

"YEAH!" he said. Who wouldn't be? His pure pure Emily was being stained by some ugly, dirty, big headed arsehole. He was touching what was _his!_

"Why?"

She was confused. Regulus can't like her that way. It's just –no! Please, please take that back, Regulus. _Please._

Regulus saw the fear in her eyes. The fear that she had to step away and they couldn't be very good friends like before. _Shit_. "Not in that way!" he took it back. Not yet. It was too soon.

"I just don't like seeing my best friend flirt with an ass! Not to mention Rabastan."

That was a good start. Now, to stop anything else he had to use the safe line.

"You know you're like my sister. It's disgusting to see you doing it. You could have proved his point in another way. Now you made yourself almost similar to all those girls. I just don't want to see you like one of his girls next time. "

She relaxed. She knew their relationship was like that.

"Aw. Reg. that would never happened! Rabastan is soooo not my type. You know that. Besides that was the best thing I could think of out of the random stuff in my head"

She said as she took his arm and hugged him.

He smelled her; still the same not like those girls rabastan was with which smelled like his perfume all over.

"And what were those other options?" he asked curious as he let her go. He sat down on the garden chairs as he relaxed.

"Well…I was thinking of flirting my pants off…."

He gave her a look about her language.

"Flirting crazily between Snape, or some slytherin"

"What?!"

"You asked"

"And why wasn't I in the option?"

"You're getting jealous again..." she teased

"I thought I was your best friend."

"Both of you are—"  
"but I saw you first!"

"Well... it's because it's Snape!"

"What does snape that I don't aside from his greasy hair?"

"Stop that. You're acting like your brother. Snape has nice hair. It adds up to his mysterious charm. I did like him when we were first year. "

"We are not talking about your childhood infatuation with Snape!"

"Besides, I'd get intimidated with you. Regulus black, playboy of Slytherin. You're as bad as rabastan"

"Don't compare me with that arse"

"I'm just joking Reg. Rabastan doesn't make up one tenth of you. "She said.

He blushed at that. Ha! You heard that, Rabastan. I am WAY better than you.

"And it would be too weird. "

"Well... I think it would have been better if you just flirted with me. There's nothing more to pist off a guy than to go for his closer friend or brother."

"I'll keep that in mind next time. Make Rabastan jealous by flirting with Regulus black"

He kept quiet. How he wish it was true.

He had imagined it many times—too many times.

"so you have a type?"

* * *

"so you have a type?"

"doesn't everyone"

"so…what's your type?"

"smart" _I ace my class..check_

"sweet" _im definitely sweet. _

"loyal" _yeah! Well maybe having too many girlfriends at what time isn't exactly that…but still!_

"and if I'm lucky enough..good looking" _defintley._


End file.
